Fifteen Drabbles for Fifteen Pairings: TMI
by aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Written for the "15pairings" challenge on LiveJournal. Fifteen drabbles for fifteen Mortal Instruments pairings, both romantic and platonic. A drabble is a 100-word fanfiction with a beginning, middle, and end constrained in that word limit.
1. 001, Something Sweet, Simon, Isabelle

**Author**: **aimmyarrowshigh**  
**Fandom**: _The Mortal Instruments_, Cassandra Clare  
**Story Title**: "**15pairings**, Theme Set #001"  
**Character/Relationships**: Simon/Isabelle, Maia+Luke, Jace/Aline, Jace/Alec, Michael Wayland + Valentine Morgenstern, Jocelyn/Luke, Jace/Isabelle, Alec/Isabelle, Alec/Magnus, Magnus/Jace, Clary/Sebastian, Clary/Simon, Isabelle/Sebastian, Jace/Kaelie, Jace/Clary  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings**: Some sexual content.  
**Wordcount**: 1,500  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived.

**001. Something Sweet {Simon/Isabelle}**

"What do you think of the name Killer Cerulean Popcorn?"

Isabelle looked over at Simon with such utter contempt that she could have given Jace a run for his money. "Is your band made up of leftover coked-out '70s glam rockers and a sad rodeo clown?"

Simon frowned. "What about 'We Can't Compete with Glee!'? You know, kind of ironic?"

Isabelle snorted. "That's only irony if you actually could compete with Glee. From what I see on the billboards, you can't." She threw her leg over Simon's lap. "How about you forget the band, and enjoy The Isabelle Lightwood Experience?"


	2. 002, Pick Me Up, Maia, Luke

**002. Pick me up. {Maia+Luke}**

Maia wrapped her arms around her waist, shivering against the sharp January wind. The street was dark – well, as dark as it ever got in lower Manhattan – and the only place that looked open had a flickering sign reading The Hunter's Moon.

Maia leaned against the cold brick of the building, wondering if she looked old enough to go inside. Just for a minute. Just to warm up.

"You okay, kid?"

Maia jumped. The door had opened and a man leaned out – not handsome, particularly, but not ugly – and regarded her with concern. Maia could see the lycanthrope in him.


	3. 003, Only Pretending, Jace, Aline

**003. Only Pretending {Jace/Aline}**

Jace's hands were rough and desperate on her skin – all wrong; he could feel the raised scars of her runes and he didn't want them, he didn't want a warrior girl, he wanted an artist, soft and smooth and smelling of oranges and Brooklyn. He didn't want short, sleek hair brushing his cheek; he wanted long, slippery curls tucked beneath his chin, little lips brushing at the hollow of his throat. He closed his teeth over the curve of Aline's shoulder to keep another girl's name out of his mouth… and he had no idea Aline was doing the same.


	4. 004, Look Who's On Top, Jace, Alec

**004. Look who's on top! {Jace/Alec}**

Jace jumped back on the balls of two light feet, almost tripping as he misjudged where Alec's blade would land when the other boy feinted.

"Someone's getting sloppy!" Alec crowed, lunging into his parry.

"Not a chance," Jace snorted, his blade hissing as it cut through the air. "You're gonna have to get that wrist action going if you want to get me sloppy."

Alec hesitated just long enough for Jace to catch his sword at the hilt and toss it away across the mats. Jace stepped in close, pressing the point of his weapon to Alec's neck. He smirked.


	5. 005, Flowers, Michael Wayland, Valentine

**005. Flowers {Michael Wayland + Valentine Morgenstern}**

"Celine seems to be in good health," Valentine remarked, strolling along the edge of Wayland Manor's acreage, stopping here and there to pluck a few blossoms. Michael smiled at the way Jocelyn still had his friend in her pocket, even after all these years.

"Yes," Michael agreed. He grinned. "Whatever that poultice is that Jo sent over, it's working wonders. Celine's been joking that it feels like the baby's got the strength of a full-grown man."

Valentine smiled behind his dark beard. "It sounds like they'll be good parabatai, then… Jocelyn's said the same."

Of course, that was a lie.


	6. 006, Elope, Jocelyn, Luke

**006. Elope {Jocelyn/Luke}**

Once upon a time, he had been Lucian Graymark, the second-in-command of Valentine Morgenstern's elite Circle. He was a brilliant fighter, with all the sexy swagger that came with commanding heavenly power against demons and mortal influence over other men.

And then, one night under a full moon, he… wasn't anymore.

Now he was Luke Garroway, who forgot to shave at least four days out of the week, who wore mis-buttoned flannels and smelled like old book pages. Who sat by the bedside of Valentine Morgenstern's wife every night for months.

And he was the love of Jocelyn Fray's life.


	7. 007, Cherry Medicine, Jace, Isabelle

**007. Cherry-Flavored Medicine {Jace/Isabelle}**

"How are you holding up?"

Jace lifted his head. "She's my _sister_."

Isabelle smiled sadly. "I know." She softly shut his door behind her and combed her fingers absently through her long hair as she took a seat beside him on the bed. She touched him. "Is there anything I can do? Do you want to talk?"

Jace shook his head. "I don't want to talk. Just make me feel better."

Isabelle smiled. Their kisses were as fierce as their blades, all cutting teeth and licking tongues and the cherry scent of Isabelle's glossy lips bleeding red over Jace's mouth.


	8. 008, Yes! Yes! Yes!, Alec, Isabelle

**008. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" {Alec/Isabelle}**

Somehow, the Lightwood siblings had been sucked into the most complicated love octagon this side of _Gossip Girl_. Magnus loved Alec loved Jace loved Clary who was loved by Simon loved by Isabelle and Maia, and it was all a mess. For as much as they fought demons, they sure had a lot of them. Simon and Clary had practically been raised as siblings, which didn't bother Simon; Jace and Clary _were_ siblings, which tortured Jace but didn't actually _bother_ him; and well – with all of that going on, who was to say that it should bother Alec and Isabelle?


	9. 009, Meow, Alec, Magnus

**009. Meow {Alec/Magnus}**

Alec looked over his shoulder in the mirror and frowned. He ran a hand over the scratch marks in his back. "Well, how am I going to explain these?"

Magnus shrugged and dabbed at the pink scrapes with a handkerchief dipped in blue potion. "You could always just admit that you got them at the fanciful and charming abode of your astoundingly attractive lover."

Alec shot him a withering Look. "That would go over well."

"Well, it's the truth," Magnus said, just a touch of bitterness tingeing his voice. He brightened. "I did tell you Chairman Meow hates Shadowhunters."


	10. 010, Indecent Exposure, Magnus, Jace

**010. Indecent Exposure {Jace/Magnus}**

"Magnus!" Jace waited, impatient, tapping his foot on the floor. No answer. "Magnus Bane!"

After what seemed like ages, Magnus sauntered into the room. He stopped short and cocked his head.

"While I certainly appreciate the view," he said carefully, gesturing vaguely towards Jace, "Is there a reason why you're not wearing any pants in the middle of the day?"

Jace scowled. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook out his cold, dripping hair. "We're out of towels."

Magnus shrugged. "I'm not your laundress. If you want a clean towel, you can wash one yourself."


	11. 011, Pain, Sebastian, Clary

**011. Pain {Clary/Sebastian}**

Maybe it only felt wrong because he wasn't Jace, and for better or worse (_definitely worse_) that was who Clary loved. Maybe that was why his fingers seemed to burn her skin, not with the warm glow that Jace had outside the Wayland manor in the grass, but with a dark, phosphorescent flame that hurt. Maybe that was why his hot gaze made her feel more than naked, but stripped to the bone, bloody and vulnerable. Maybe it only hurt so much because Clary knew that even though Jace was her brother, she should've said yes out in the grass.


	12. 012, Between the Sheets, Clary, Simon

**012. Between the sheets {Clary/Simon}**

Simon felt the smile curving his lips before he could stop it. "Okay, now I want to say something smart-ass back at you, but all I can think is…"

Clary grinned up at him cheekily. Her lips were swollen and pink and Simon felt a protective, proud roar in his chest. _That's from kissing _me_. Me._ "That you want sex?"

Every cell of Simon's body set aflame. Of course he'd imagined it before – it was the stuff of all his dreams and at least 76% of his waking thoughts – but never with Clary spread out under him with that _smile_.


	13. 013, What A Waste, Isabelle, Sebastian

**013. "What a waste." {Isabelle/Sebastian}**

Jonathan Morgenstern looked at the battered figure of Isabelle Lightwood. He wiped the head of his hammer clean with one of the Penhallows' silk napkins and pocketed it.

_What a waste._

Isabelle had seemed so strong, so fearless, so… fierce. She was a good fighter and an excellent fuck. He would have liked to keep her around – have both Isabelle and Clary on his side would have been delicious. It would have been a stronger Clave with them.

But the look on Isabelle's face when she saw her little brother's brain spilling out –

_To be loved is to be destroyed._


	14. 014, First Come First Serve, Jace, Kaeli

**014. First come, first serve! {Jace/Kaelie}**

The first thing Jace noticed about Kaelie wasn't her blue wings and the way they curved, iridescent and sharp, over her shoulders. The first thing he noticed about her was her eyes, and the way she had no pupils at all, just round lakes of mirrored blue that seemed to sizzle whenever she directed her gaze towards him. They were hypnotic, almost frightening eyes, and he liked when she kept them open, fiery, and locked with his when she went down on him in Taki's back room, barely hidden away from the bustle of Downworlders crowding around for midnight service.


	15. 015, Consummation, Jace, Clary

**015. Consummation {Jace/Clary}**

It was what they had been careening towards since the first moment they laid eyes on each other, when Clary was struck all at once by Jace's looks and charisma and temper and the raw, explosive power he exuded in every move, and Jace thought Clary – well, he thought Clary was the first mundane who'd ever warranted a second look.

That night at Pandemonium, Clary would never have guessed Jace could be so gentle, as he cupped the back of her head in his palm and pressed his lips to her temple, murmuring _I love you… god, I love you_.


End file.
